miyu_cafefandomcom-20200213-history
Seth
"I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero. I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate... If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it!" ―'Seth' Seth 'G' Rose-Dawn (セス, Seth; Steven) the Sleeping Beast. He grew up at Whammy's Orphanage and was later adopted into a permanent family under the care of Lavijunior. Seth (セス, Seth) is one of the only Eternal Shinigami's of the RP existance, as well as the ex-member of SNMC (Super nimble mega clan). He also has been a member of Organization XIII, A high ranking Bounty Hunter, and is now a legendary Shinigami. he's a die hard warrior who doesn't hesitate to take action. However, behind his past he has changed a great deal. Seth is typically portrayed as a tortured anti-hero, or a renegade who can just as easily serve the forces of evil as those of good. However, he does what he needs to do to accomplish what he knows to be right. Seth is arguably ageless as well. Personality Seth's outer appearance is quite unique compared to the other characters. He prefers to work alone but will often be found with Wizards or people who are one of his kind. Though soft-spoken and reserved, he never bluffs; if he makes a threat, he has every intention of carrying it out. Alongside his dark demeanor, he can be smug, stubborn, and somewhat sarcastic. He has a strong sense of Nostalgia and is always thinking about the past and how he can better his future with it. On occasion, Seth appears to have some degree of mental instability. This can be seen when he would often hallucinate or through his numerous threatening speeches. Seth could be suffering from a mild form of schizophrenia and Chronic mass depression. He also might be suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). He also has a strong sense of identity. In spite of not viewing himself as a hero, Seth has often displayed a tendency to sacrifice himself for the sake of others. He also shows distaste for innocent deaths. Seth seems to long for peace and Love. However, as stated in his previous words, Seth still doesn't have any major problems with fighting, whether his enemy is a demon or a human, he will fight at his best. Another notable trait is that, despite his great power, Seth has shown to be humble. Recently, he has become more enlightened after meeting with Rutsubo, the god of pot, and exchanging "words" with him. one day, his troubles disapeared. It is believed he has finally been able to atone for all that has befallen him. History Seth's History is unknown to those who dont know him in Real Life. He has a tendancy to flash back on his history when he is in the middle of a fight, reflecting his Nostalgia. Things that are known is that Seth was trained when he was starting RPing by the Sonic booms. a clan focused on speed RP. He did well but wasent the best. Once he had left the clan to search for something more intresting he came across Xemnas and joined the Organization XIII of Xenon. This Organization carried on the Para style of RP and had taught Seth how to do so. He acceled at it and Absorbed many nobodies in the midst of his Happiness. He gained the ability to use Occult blades and is Easily capabole of flight and Teleportation. By absorbing a Soul Reaper, Seth has the ability to use Bankai and Hollow based attacks. This is Shown when Seth versed Henry, much to Henry's Surprise, Seth used Bankai. By absorbing a Reploid Seth was able to sync his Soul with his weapons. this isent a common ability but many can do it nonetheless. Seth would then go on to join Henry's clan, The Soul Society of Henry. But much to Seth's Surprise, This SS wasent the one that would help him grow stronger. The leader, Henry was a currupted Incest Addict. Seth only gained the ability to Use Yami in this clan. and that was no help with the clan. Seth had quit the clan. Seth is now a steady bounty hunter, he has collected many abilities using his third eye and remains a threat to this day. However, something changed in him, His personalities differs to a more enlightened state. His angst and troubles disapeared out of the blue it seems. He has developed a new fighting style with his new weapon, Arcus, a giant spoon. Appearence Seth's appearence has changed much since he has been hopping from body to body. But he has found a stable body. His hair is longish tinted Silver-blue, and his eyes are blue. He is white with some celtic decent. However, switching bodys did not release seth of his TB. The body is 6ft tall and mostly slim. He wears a black suit with a red tie and a white collared shirt. He has steel toe shoes on. All his clothes are fire retardent. he wears a purple vest on the outside of his suit and has 2 Iron weights on his arms. He has a smirk across his face most of the time and isn't affraid to flash it at enemies. League Judgment Candidate: Seth 'G' Rose-Dawn Date: 3 Octobur, 2011 Seth takes his League Judgment on October 3. Weapons Arcus (アルセウス, bow (BOW and arrows), arch, bend, arc. ): Takes the shape of a 4"foot spoon. It's ability is very similar to Seth's. With Each attack it usses and with each blow taken, It increases in power. * Release: It is triggered by the phrase "Psycho Shift" (サイコシフト). Release Special Ability: ''A Transformation of Seth's Mind that allows him to use more power than he gains. His body and spoon glows in a Bright purple light. He gains more moves when in this State of Mind. This can only be achieved thru using Arcus' shikai. When in this form the muscles in his body are tensend, this gives him off the wall movement and instinct. some say he has the balance of a Cat and the agility of a Peregrine Falcon Quotes '''Champion Selection' *''"A demonstration of superior judgment."'' Movement/Attacking *''"End of paradise!"'' *''"The End!"'' *''"Your Gone!"'' *''"Kara."'' *''"Thats enough."'' *''"Come."'' *''"Know your place"'' *''"Drop!"'' *''"TOO LATE!"'' *''"Take that."'' *''"Come on!"'' *''"Prepare."'' *''"No good!"'' *''"Mana Du Vortes!"'' Taunt "Your legacy shall drift away, blown into eternity like the sands of the desert." Joke "Not all Shinigami's use Notebooks..." "Either it's you, or a giant bowl of cereal." (when holding Arcus) __________________________Final Seth___________________________ Transformed *''"'Now, Wake up!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"This isent over yet!"'' *''"I AM the wind."'' *''"yes, Yes, YES!"'' *''"I never lose out."'' *''"begone."'' *''"Going!"'' *"STALKER." *"I Think i can." Taunt "It's useless to resist-" (Countinues after next attack) "-you'r efforts will be Wasted!" Joke *''"Double rainbow? What does it mean?..."'' **''"Well, a "double rainbow" is a phenomenon of optics that displays a spectrum of light due to the sun shining on droplets of moisture in the atmosphere. Does that explain it?"'' Items Trivia *Seth's Picture is Steven stone from Pokemon Adventures. *Arcus is based after the idea that a spoon can be bent with enough psychic powers *The middle name Gate, is an indirect tribute to Dr.Gate from Megaman X6. *Seth often refers to himself in third person when being cocky. *Seth has an Adiction to Candycanes. *Seth's Blood Type is O-. *"Manu du Vortes" translates to "Watch in awe!" from Latin to English respectivly. *Seth has a hobby of collecting rare artifacts and rocks.